


the spirits of all three

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [28]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bad Ending Timeline, Dream XD - Freeform, FebuWhump2021, Multi, Temporary Character Death, The InBetween - Freeform, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 27: “You have to let me go”The world is ending, his library is burning, and he’s offered a chance to wipe it all away.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	the spirits of all three

His library is burning. His library is burning, and his fiancés— husbands now, he kept forgetting— were lying dead in front of him. They weren’t the only ones who had died. Even Technoblade, the ‘blood god’ who never died had fallen, after the angel of death had been shot down.

Where did it all go wrong? He was meant to fix it, wasn’t he? Learn from the glimpses of the past and future that he’d seen, learn how to stop this from happening. What did he mess up?

He felt that familiar tug in his gut, and opened his eyes to the strange whiteness of the Inbetween. He feels a glimmer of hope— the other times he’s visited this strange castle have been all after his trips through time, could what he just experienced have been another glimpse into a future he had to stop?

He wandered through the halls, until he spotted something that made him halt. A single block of blackstone among the quartz walls. He stepped toward it to investigate, and saw another. Then another. He followed the trail, until he found a door he had never seen before, tall and intimidating, built with blackstone and obsidian. He stepped through.

Inside, he found a room, a mix of quartz and blackstone, and in the middle stood Dream. Wait, was he seeing double? There were two Dream’s standing in the room. He could see differences between the two though. One was the Dream he knew, standing on the other side of the room, a quartz door behind him. The other…

The other Dream was standing in the centre of the room, floating slightly above the ground. He wasn’t wearing armour either, when Karl knew no-one had seen Dream without his netherite armour after his time in the Vault, not even Puffy. The other Dream turned to face him suddenly, and he noticed another difference. Instead of the smiley face mask Dream wore constantly, the other Dreams had a mask with XD on it.

“Oh you’re finally here!” the other Dream— XD, Karl named him inside his head— said, glee obvious in his voice. He flew around quickly, circling Karl. “Now you’re here, we can finally get started!”

“Started with what? What is this? Who are you?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“The ending of course! Or a new beginning! It depends on how you look at it! Call me XD, I’m this server! You’re probably wondering why I look like Dream, right? Well it’s his server, why wouldn’t I look like him?”

“That makes sense… but wait, new beginning? And why am I here? Why is Dream here?”

“Uh, also why am I here?”

The three people in the room all turned to look at the fourth, Ranboo looking nervously from the corner, blending in with the black and white decor of the room remarkably well. 

“Allow me to explain!” XD exclaimed. “You three are here because you’re all… special in the same sort of way. Future, Present, Past” he pointed to Dream, Ranboo, and finally Karl as he spoke. He kept pointing at Dream as he spoke again.

“You’re Future, always looking ahead, but you let yourself get caught up in memories, trying to make the future your past.”

He pointed at Karl.

“You’re Past, looking to what’s come before in hope of changing the future, but not taking the action you really needed to when it mattered most, too afraid of the futures you saw.”

Finally, he pointed at Ranboo.

“You’re Present. Looking at the past without the haze of nostalgia blocking your view, looking to the future with a realistic eye. You were caught up in paranoia and denial and didn’t acknowledge what was right in front of you.”

Ranboo held that small journal he always seemed to have on him to his chest.

“That sort of makes it sound like we all failed…”

XD tilted his head to a distinctly non-human angle.

“Oh you did. You all failed. That’s why this has to happen. The Reset.”

He noticed their confusion at the term.

“Everything will be wound back. An untouched world. No buildings, no equipment, no memories. You three will remember though.”

“It’ll be… it’ll be back exactly how it was at the start?” Dream spoke up for the first time.

“Hmmm, no” replied XD. “There’s been changes. Evolution. Things you’ve never seen before. Things you have seen, but different. That’s how it always is.”

“What’ll happen to you then?”

“Well I’ll be different as well. Maybe I’ll remember this, maybe I won’t. This world has never been through a change like this before.”

“But I don’t—”

“You have to let me go, Dream. All of you do.”

XD waved his hand, and the ground beneath him fell away, revealing a pit, with a glittering portal at the bottom.

“Once you jump in, you’ll find yourself in the new world, with everyone else. Memories, relationships, deaths, all of them will be erased. A fresh start.”

“What about the old world?” Karl asked.

XD was silent for a moment.

“It’s already being destroyed.”

The three looked at each other and came to their decision wordlessly.

Dream jumped first, then Ranboo, and finally, after one last look at XD, Karl leapt into the portal.

-

“Hi, my name is Karl. You guys are Sapnap and Quackity, right? Nice to meet you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been a ride! Febuwhump has been very fun for me, and I’ve written so much more than I usually do! Very confidence boosting. I’ve got a good few plans and ideas I want to write (hopefully some more uplifting/longer fics) and I’ve also been keeping a record of my fic writing process for this month, including inspirations and scrapped ideas, which I’ll probably be posting on my MCYT tumblr (@dyinginlava) over the next few days, so check that out if you’re interested! Hope you enjoyed this series!


End file.
